Korra: Legendary Amazon ROUGH DRAFT
by Ro Oeuvre Belvedere
Summary: YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT YET. THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT OF THE UPCOMING TALE, SO IT IS CHOPPY AND HAS GAPS. I JUST FEEL THROWING SOMETHING OUT THERE WOULD HELP ME PUSH A LITTLE FURTHER WITH ALL THE IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD. TO THOSE WHO WISH TO READ IT, ENJOY AND DON'T HESITATE TO GIVE ME SOME ADVICE ON WRITING. TO THOSE WHO RATHER WAIT, I'LL TRY TO HURRY AND MAKE A FULL PLOT.


_**Korra—Legendary Amazon**_

**Reboot By, Ro Oeuvre Belvedere**

**Book I: **_**Air**_

**1. **_**Meet Miss Avatar**_

It started with a proud proclaim from little lungs.

"_I'm the Avatar! You gotta __**deal **__with it!"_

It followed with immediate conference huddled in the dining area. Her mother was in brink of tears and clutching her father's tunic, her father's face turned stony and stern. She thought some outburst was about to happen, but instead her parents bowed to their three visitors.

_**Southern Water Tribe [13 years ago]**_

_**Northern Water Tribe [11 years ago]**_

_**Earth Kingdom [8 years ago]**_

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. This wasn't what she wanted, this wasn't how she wanted to go. This just wasn't period!

_**Fire Nation [3 years ago]**_

_**Present—Southern Water Tribe Training Compound**_

"You should've seen me Naga, I was blazing!" Korra beams as she nuzzles her beloved companion. "In just a few days, Tenzin will be here, and I'll soon be fully realized…" she trails off in wonder, then her eyes sparkles as she remembers something. She flares blinding smile, "I gotta call Master Zuko and tell him I passed! Seeya in a bit, Naga!" She races off.

"Sifu Tenzin!" Korra bows, positively glowing, "I'm so glad you're here, I can't wait to get started!" so caught up in her excitement, Korra fails to notice Tenzin's face crumpling to guilt. "Which temple are we heading first? The Southern Air Temple makes sense, it was Aang's birthplace after all. Or maybe it should be the best for last." Spiritual training is going to be a total pain, but Korra wants to face this and conquer as soon as possible. Plus she's grown to look forward on these life changing trips.

But, finally seeing the stress lines on Tenzin's already angular face, the Avatar trainee feels something is off, and slowly her pumped fists fall stiffly to her sides. "… What?"

"Yes, well…" Tenzin starts, uncertain.

Luckily, Pema is here. "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"… Tell me what?" Korra scrutinizes Tenzin for an answer.

"Plans have changed?" she hears Katara inquire sadly.

Tenzin sighs somberly. "I'm afraid so. We're only visiting for the night, then… I have to return to Republic City."

Korra gaps, a wedge of denial gripping her thoughts. "But – no – you're supposed to take me to see the Air Temples! You're… you're supposed to teach me."

"I'm sorry, Korra…" Tenzin says in utter sincerity. "But your airbending training is going to have to wait."

He wishes it isn't so, but he sees as Korra steadily devoid her facial expression of any outward emotion. But he could feel the gale of a storm from within her. Without speaking another word, the young Avatar turns her back from the Air Nomad family and treks off.

For the rest of daylight, Korra spent it all within the arsenal arena. The first hour she was practicing her swordsmanship. The next hour was marksmanship and she hadn't missed a target, definitely not her blind spots. Now she's throwing projectiles all over the place – knives, darts, needles and tribal axes littered and hacked, leaving no zone unscathed; blindfolded. She decapitated all the training dummies so now she utilizes icy snow replacements.

"The room will need refurbishing afterwards." Katara says idly as she and Tenzin watch through the window of the observatory. "She's eager to break her spiritual blockage, Tenzin."

Her youngest child exhales. "I know, mother." His thick brows creases further when another blade embedding the wall snaps from its bolster.

"You should talk to her, try to compromise." Katara advises.

A dagger's tip pierces the window. A few inches from the point of Tenzin's nose.

Katara takes another swig of her tea.

Tenzin breathes through his nostrils.

Dinnertime, so far, is a quiet affair. Korra was thirteen minutes late, taking her sweet time in the showers after hours of intensive training – the help cleaning loose debris and broken weapons the moment she exited.

Tenzin and the Lotus head, Keiji, are taking nibbles of their meal and swigs of their parchment. Aside formal greeting they exchange no words.

Three more minutes and Korra enters the private dine, poised and collected. The maelstrom in her eyes giving away her rage. She takes her spot and instantly the servants sets her dish, and she is calm enough to nod her thanks. Grabbing her utensils, she begins to eat, vaguely mindful of the elder men tensely watching her every move.

Time tick by, is not hindered by progressive tension. When two-thirds remain of her dinner, Korra finally sets down her ware and lifts her cup for continuous gulps of her leechie juice till it is empty, and an unladylike belch being the first noise.

Korra leans back on her arms. "So," she begins, "what's so important you have to tend with that the final stage to me becoming fully realized had to be delayed indefinitely?"

"Okay if you can't take me to see the Temples, then why not I go to Republic City with you. You handle your business and when you have time, you show me the ropes. And if not you, I'm sure Jinora can make an acceptable substitute. It's perfect!" Korra clasps her hands together in delight. She likes this plan a lot: having never seen the United Republic, this opportunity is made for her.

"Absolutely not!" Of course Keiji is here to ruin it. "The city is dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us to ensure your safety as you learn the elements!"

She arcs a fine brow at his reasoning. "Yeah, and in that span of time I nearly drowned in the Spirit Oasis, was left at the mercy of a demented earthbending mentor keen on 'breaking me', and – oh yeah – I was a helpless mannequin for a Fire Nation tailor!"

"It was an important festivity and you had to look your best for your first night in the Capitol City!" The Order Head retorts.

"I'm the Avatar!" She blares as she bangs her fist on the surface, "You can't monitor everything I do forever! I'm certain Aang never meant for you to breath down my neck almost every second of my life! One way or another you and the OWL will have to let me go and do what I was destined to do. The world doesn't even know my face!"

Tenzin looks at her. "Korra, I understand that you're upset—"

"Understatement of the Koh-damned millennium." She drawls.

The monk takes a meditative breath. "But it's not the right time for you to come to the city."

Korra suddenly stops whatever she had to say, and deathly silence follows her. Her face is neutral as she stares down the two men, coolly rises to her feet with inhuman equilibrium, and then—

_**CRASH!**_

__She kicks the table to the wall, snapping it in splintery half and the remainder of foods ruined.

"Whatever." She mutters as she walks to the door next to the mess.

Tenzin and Keiji exhale at the ground-shaking slam, then Keiji murmurs, "That's the third table this week."


End file.
